


Kitties

by TwinVax



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, cute ish, kitten moorbounders, moorbounders, one of the creatures has hittens, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 16:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18664231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax





	Kitties

The kittens are about the same height as Nott.

There are at least four of the kittens, that they can tell, that came from the clutch. No one has any idea if four was the original number, or if some of the kittens ate any sibling that was weaker then them.

None of the adult moorbounders seem to be particularly bothered to care about the babies, not even Clerebella, who was the one who decided now, in the middle of a wasteland, to have surprise babies in the night from the pregnancy no one was told she was under when buying her.

Nott is understandably pissed off about Zorth fucking them over and not telling them anything, giving them an animal that was pregnant and shouldn’t be doing the dangerous shit they were taking the animals on. She also hates the moorbounders more for their lack of any shits given about their own babies.

No one is able to pick the babies up, they bite if anyone tries, and none of them listen to Caduceus. Two of them do seem to listen and follow Nott around, but that’s maybe to do with her being their size and mistaking her for a sister of theirs more than anything.

Caleb loves the cats, when they manage to find a way to transport them all back to their inn room. They are good cats, good little kitties.

Three of them bite Beau and Jester both, not to keen in their approaches to handling or getting close to them, and the group decides they should probably sell the kittens back to Zorth so he can train them since he’s been at it longer.

Three of them go to Zorth, one of them refuses to leave Nott’s side, so in the end they keep one kitten moorbounder along with the adults.

It’s uncommon, but Zorth helps Nott bind herself to the baby, so that it doesn’t eat her when it’s grown up.

Now the only one without a pet in the group is Fjord.


End file.
